yuki's twin and the other rat
by Kikyara
Summary: what happens when yuki has a twin and she is that rat as well and what's this she is bent on killing him! kyoxoc rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fruba but if I did I would be in it

Intro: By now you all know the zodiac legend but there is a part no one has ever told┘.When the rat came home his twin sister asked when the banquet was. He replied 'it is the day after tomorrow and I am going to help with the decorations' he lied 'thank you' she said as she went to go do the house work. The next day her brother came home fat and full of food 'you lied to me! How could you be so cruel?' she asked 'I lied dear because there is no room in this place for you.' And with that he cut her throat and left her to die but no before her final words were said 'my dearest brother you will not go unpunished and I will see to that.' And with that she died┘

Shigures POV I had received a call from Hatori that Akito wanted me immediately "you called." I asked Akito. "Yes I called you to come and pick up a new member for your 'little family' Hatori will show you the way and Ayame will meet you there is that understood?" he asked as he walked to his window. "Yes Akito." And with that I leaft the room and found Hatori just outside the room. I followed him to a shed looking thing. Inside I heard Ayame's voice and a girl her voice was that of an angels. "Ayame, Izumi, Shigure is here to pick you up and take you to his house." Hatori said before the door opened and Ayame came out leading a girl the same age as Yuki out she had long blue-silver hair that touched her ankle and purple eyes the same as Yuki and a small birthmark under her left eye. Infact she looked exactly like Yuki if he were a girl. "My, My what do we have here? Who might you be?" I asked as she completely came out. "My name is Izumi Sohma I am Aya's younger and Yuki's twin sister." As soon as her words leaft her mouth I shivered she had a total personality change when she said Yuki's name. "Shigure do you think it would be possible to drop me off an Yuki's school I would like to get registered as soon as possible." "Yes no problem"  
Izumi's POV I was dropped off at the school and walked into the office. "Excuse me but my I get a guest pass and as what room Yuki Sohma is in?" I asked the lady in the front. "Yes you may and here you go miss┘?" "Sohma I'm Yuki's sister." I said to the lady and leaft to track my brother down. I knocked on the door to his classroom and a female teacher I recognized as one of Shigure's old friends. "May I help you miss?" she asked. "yes I would like to visit your class to see if I want to come to this school." I said as I smiled a adorable smile. "'Kay then Class we are having a guest so treat her with respect," "Hai sensei!" The class replied. "Now go ahead and introduce your self." She said as I stood by her. "Ok My name is Izumi Sohma and I am Yuki's twin sister but due to circumstances I was un able to attend school and see my brother." I said only for Yuki to pale and an orange haired boy to stand up and point at me. "No way in hell there's two Yuki's!" he shouted. "no sorry but you have it wrong I'm his twin sister." I said as Yuki paled yet again. "'Kay then Izumi you can sit behind your brother." The teacher said as Yuki started to shake. 


	2. WHAT!

A/N: Hi Hi this is the second chapter of Yuki's twin sister the other rat. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Izumi's POV

As I sat behind my brother I saw him shiver. "Hello. My name's Thoru." a girl beside me said, she had long brown hair and warm brown eyes, I smiled at her and waved.

After class I saw a large group of girls approach Yuki and started asking him tones of questions as he tried to get out of the same room as me. "Sohma-san anno it's nice to meet you!" Thoru said coming over to me with her friends in tow.

"You have the same vibes as Yuki and Kyo." A gothic looking girl said getting a bit too close for comfort. Behind her a thuggish looking girl glared at Kyo.

" Please DO NOT compare me to that Whore referred to as my brother. Him and I are nothing alike." I said closing my eyes and standing up to my full 5''7 of height. "I'm probably more like my cousin carrot top over there." I sighed pointing over at Kyo. Thoru stared at me wide eyed as she covered her mouth "Oops sorry! I got out of hand there. I just hate being compared to ."I air quoted the . "Oh and Thoru you can call me Izumi." I said smiling down at her.

#Later After all the classes #

"So Izumi where are you staying?" Thoru asked as we approached the gate.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm going to be staying at Shigures for awhile!" I said watching the already pale Yuki glance at me with frightened eyes.

"Great another Girl to deal with." Kyo grumbled as we headed towards the wooded path.

#At the House #

As soon as we opened the door a excited Ayame jumped out and glomped Thoru. "Thoru! How I missed you I haven't seen you for soooo long!" cried Ayame as he dragged us inside.

"What no hug for me nee-chan?" I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes (learned them from Shigure).

"Oh how could I forget my adorable little white dove!" Ayame sang as he hugged me. "How was the day at Yuki's school?" he asked glancing at me.

"It was fun I met some people saw some teachers, saw a stalking group of fan girls and yeah scared them shitless!" I said smiling.

"That's my girl!" he said proudly. "You didn't hug any girls did you?" Ayame asked pulling away from the hug.

* * *

A/N: And that's where I'll leave you my dearest fans. Hope you don't mind the suspense. Next chapter will be out in April hopefully.


End file.
